Four Letters
by Brilexse
Summary: Rising Senior, Courtney Monroe, is a proud student of Wentworth Preparatory Academy, a single-sex school. When the school is converted to co-ed, Courtney encounters more than expected, especially when meeting a certain green-haired boy.


**A/N: Hey! Now you're all probably wondering why we're not updating the final chapter of The Job of my Nightmares. Well, we're kind of stuck at the moment and I decided to put this story out here while you waited. This was an idea that just came to me the other day and I want to see how it turns out. Hopefully, there is not a lot of grammer problems.**

**REVIEW! AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!**

Disgusting.

That was the only word that appeared in Courtney Monroe's mind as she maneuvered her way around a couple who were too busy sucking face to notice her move by. She knew once the principal, Mrs. Reid, announced that Wentworth Preparatory Academy for Girls had been converted to a co-ed school, things wouldn't be good.

This was exactly the type of atmosphere her parents were trying to keep her away from. They wouldn't be happy when they found out the school that was noted with titles of excellence and distinction was now nothing more than a zoo, filled with pigs that were driven by hormones.

"Hey baby." A guy, with hair long enough to question his gender, asked. She smacked his arm away when she felt it wrap around her waist. "Oh come on, don't be like that."

"Cow." She spat before storming away towards homeroom.

God, how she now hated her school. Yet, it would be so easy to get a ticket out of here, to another state, and be registered at another single-sex school in no more than a week. But, she would be accomplishing the same thing as with the other schools. She leaves behind everybody she knows and cares for only to go through the pain of being the new girl again. She belonged at this school. Boys or not.

The scene in her homeroom was no different than the hallways. It was crowded and filled with sweaty boys, holding girls in their arms like they were prizes. Even when trying to find a desk away from the couples, the best she could get was next to a boy and girl making out.

Courtney rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue in a disgusted fashion. A voice from behind her chimed in. "Ah, young love."

Courtney turned to face the speaker who shocked her more than her animalistic classmates. Multiple piercings covered his face making him seem a little intimidating. Not to mention, the bright green Mohawk that was atop his head. He was looking down, using his knife to carve something in his desk. "You find this amusing?"

He shrugged and continued carving into the desk.

"Well, considering your looks, no wonder you'd find that amusing." Courtney mumbled before turning around in her seat. Right at that moment, her old English teacher, Mrs. Gatch, from ninth grade walked in the door. She was a little disappointed that she had to take her again.

"Well, considering that pole up your butt, no wonder you'd find it disgusting." The boy whispered in her ear.

Courtney scoffed and turned to face him once more. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He smirked before returning to vandalizing.

"I do not-"

"MS. MONROE!" Mrs. Gatch called her attention. "This is not behavior I expect from an Honor Student."

Courtney blushed from embarrassment and nodded her head. "Yes m'am."

The teacher slowly walked over towards the annoying classmate behind Courtney. "And Duncan,"

He dropped his carving knife and looked up at her. "What's up, Teach?"

"While this behavior_ is_ expected from someone of your stature, I will not tolerate it my class. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." He said sarcastically. His hand moved to grab the pocket knife on his desk but the Mrs. Gatch quickly took it away.

"And materials of this sort," She pointed towards the pocket knife in her hand. "Are against school rules."

"Yeah, see, that's the thing. I don't really do well with rules." He leaned back in his seat. Courtney's mouth dropped at his disrespect for the teacher.

"Well, you better learn. And you better learn fast." She said before walking away from the desk back to the blackboard.

Duncan's eyes averted towards her and a smirk came across is face. Courtney shot him a scowl before turning around and paying attention to the speech on American History.

* * *

"Co-ed is ruining my life!" Courtney slammed down her tray before taking her seat, making her two other friends, Bridgette and Gwen, jump.

"I'm pretty sure you're the only girl at this school who thinks so." Gwen said while eating a fry.

"Yeah, I mean, who doesn't want to be surrounded by hot guys all the time?" Bridgette coincided.

"Guys are pigs. They are sweaty, disrespectful pigs." Courtney stated.

Bridgette and Gwen shared a look, which usually meant they were thinking along the same lines. "Who is he?" They said simultaneously.

Courtney crunched on an apple as she thought about the one guy who had ruined her first day back at Wentworth Preparatory Academy, not to mention he shared practically all of her morning classes, except French.

"Duncan." Courtney inwardly twitched as his name escaped her lips.

"You don't mean, Duncan Evens, do you? That guy is a god. I saw him this morning and girls were all over him." Gwen said.

"Well, they can have him." Courtney said before taking another bite of her apple.

"So," Bridgette said, changing the subject. "How'd the whole co-ed thing go with your parents?"

Courtney let out an exasperated sigh when Bridgette brought up her parents. Her parents had always forced her into single-sex schools since she first started kindergarten. They felt that having boys around her would affect her schoolwork and focus. And once more and more schools had converted to co-ed, due to the economy, she had been moved from state to state, just to find another all-girls school. At first, she never really had a problem with it. She wasn't leaving anything or anybody behind by moving. That was, until now.

"You have no idea. The school left phone messages, sent letters, and even sent emails. I had to forge my dad's signature just to keep me coming here. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep it up." She said.

"Why are your parents so uptight about co-ed schools anyways?" Gwen asked.

"I told you, they have a problem with me being around boys. And believe me, I agree with them. I'd do anything to get out of this school right now." Courtney huffed.

Bridgette and Gwen gave her a quizzical look.

Courtney rolled her eyes in response. "You know you're the only reason I'm still here. It just, under the circumstances, I have a feeling things are going to get a little out of control."

Just as those words escaped her lips, Gwen and Bridgette's attention averted from her and moved past her. Courtney turned around and saw what captured their attention. Or more like, _who._

"Speak of the devil. . ." Courtney mumbled under her breath.

* * *

**A/N: I know it wasn't exactly long but it was the best I could come up with for the time being. We've been really brain dead lately and hopefully this will give us some random inspiration. **

**Well,**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
